Warm Me
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Mireille lembra-se das mudanças que o inverno provocou em seu relacionamento com Kirika. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Como todos dizem, os personagens e o anime "Noir" não me pertencem (disso eu bem que gostaria), são propriedade de Ryoe Tsukimura e do Estúdio Bee Train; eu só tento me inspirar, escrevendo histórias sobre eles.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de Kod-03. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

 **Aviso:** Sempre é bom dar este aviso. Se você realmente não gosta de yuri, de NCs-17, ou de ambos, então sugiro que pare por aqui, já que esta fic tem estes dois elementos. Por outro lado, se você gosta de pelo menos um destes dois elementos, ou de ambos, seja bem-vindo, e espero que goste da fic.

* * *

 **WARM ME**

Mireille estava sentada em frente à mesa de bilhar, com os braços por trás de sua cabeça. Ela tinha terminado de ver as últimas notícias do mundo pela internet, e estava esperando que fossem apagados todos os dados do último trabalho que haviam realizado, fazer isso já era um costume, pois, em sua profissão, deixar qualquer ponta solta, por menor que fosse, poderia levar à sua morte e à da outra pessoa que ocupava permanentemente o pequeno apartamento.

Depois de várias conversas e discussões, ela e Kirika decidiram que continuariam trabalhando como assassinas, já que aquele era o único estilo de vida que elas conheciam; bem, não o único, mas sim aquele com o qual melhor se entendiam; além do que, depois da vida de escuridão que haviam levado, era quase impossível recomeçar na luz, já que, como assassinas profissionais que eram, as duas tinham vários inimigos. Além disso, o instinto de assassina de ambas estava tão em alerta, que a qualquer momento elas poderiam cometer um erro e acabar com a vida de algum inocente, e aquilo era algo que elas queriam evitar.

Era verdade que, como assassinas que eram, elas haviam matado uma quantidade inumerável de pessoas, mas a grande maioria havia sido de pessoas criminosas e corruptas, que não ofereciam nada de bom para a sociedade, enquanto outras foram pessoas que queriam acabar com as suas vidas, e como Mireille sempre havia sido fiel ao ditado "É melhor prevenir do que remediar", elas não haviam dado muita importância àquelas pessoas que haviam matado.

Passara-se muito tempo desde que elas tinham superado todas as provas para serem merecedoras do título de Noir. Mireille franziu o cenho ao lembrar-se daqueles primeiros dias que haviam se passado, depois de terem voltado da mansão; o apartamento estava um caos, graças ao ataque que haviam recebido por parte dos homens de Paris: buracos de bala por todas as partes, móveis quebrados, coisas inutilizadas e vidros despedaçados. Por sorte, a cama que haviam compartilhado desde o começo de sua parceria não havia sofrido danos resultantes daquela noite terrível, as duas estavam feridas e bastante esgotadas, principalmente Kirika, que tinha um ferimento muito profundo no lado esquerdo do seu abdômen. Graças a Deus, a bala não atingiu nenhum órgão interno, mas ela havia perdido muito sangue, e contraiu uma forte febre, por causa da infecção do ferimento, o qual custou a Mireille várias noites de insônia, cuidando para que o estado de sua companheira não piorasse; por outro lado, os ferimentos de Mireille não eram tão graves quanto os de Kirika, mas ela precisara tratá-los com cuidado, principalmente o ferimento que ela tinha na perna, causado pela luta contra Chloe.

Durante os longos dias de recuperação, Mireille arranjou tempo para mandar consertarem o seu apartamento e encomendar pela internet todos os móveis e objetos que elas precisavam para a sua sobrevivência diária, ela achara que aqueles dias haviam sido um verdadeiro inferno, por causa do escândalo que as pessoas faziam tentando consertar as paredes, colocando os vidros das janelas, andando para lá e para cá com os móveis, além do fato de seus ferimentos incomodarem horrivelmente, e estava ansiosa para pegar uma xícara de chá das mãos de sua companheira, que jazia na cama, ainda se recuperando.

A expressão de Mireille mudou de irritada para nostálgica, ao lembrar do rosto sorridente de Kirika, quando viu as mudanças no apartamento, e da alegria que emanava da japonesa, quando ela preparou a primeira das muitas xícaras de chá que as duas dividiriam em seu remodelado apartamento.

 _Les Soldats_ não haviam voltado a incomodá-las. A última notícia que tinham recebido deles fora de que eles iriam deixá-las em paz, contanto que elas fizessem o mesmo. Mireille concordou, ainda que, bem lá no fundo, ela soubesse que não podia confiar totalmente neles, e a prova disso era que, algumas vezes, sentia que alguém estava seguindo a ela e a Kirika, quando elas saíam para fazer compras ou qualquer outra coisa, mas, afora isso, não haviam sofrido nenhuma ameaça nem qualquer outra coisa que pudesse pôr em perigo a segurança de ambas; ao que tudo indicava, mesmo sendo o tipo de organização que eram, eles respeitavam o significado do nome Noir, e às duas pessoas que o haviam ganho.

Ela olhou a data mostrada em seu computador, e viu que era 1º de dezembro. Virou-se para olhar pela sua janela, e percebeu que o clima estava esfriando. Ia começar a nevar e o inverno se aproximava. Um grande sorriso ficou à mostra em seus lábios, na verdade Mireille nunca havia gostado muito do inverno; ela sempre achara que era uma época de frio e de muitas limitações, por causa da grande quantidade de neve que caía em Paris, o que a impedia de movimentar-se com a liberdade à qual estava acostumada, mas tudo isso havia mudado no inverno passado...

 **Flashback**

 _\- Diabos... aquela estúpida garota do tempo não disse que hoje iria nevar. Espero chegar sem demora ao apartamento, antes que toda esta neve acabe me congelando._

 _Depois de dobrar uma esquina, ela chegou ao edifício em que morava, e subiu, o mais rápido que pôde, as escadas que levavam ao seu apartamento, antes que a neve que havia caído por cima dela entorpecesse seus nervos e parasse com a sua circulação._

 _Ela entrou no cálido local que era a sua casa, e, com a voz trêmula, chamou Kirika, que saiu do quarto com uma toalha em sua mão direita, e uma grossa jaqueta na outra._

 _Mireille sorriu, e, com mãos trêmulas, pegou a toalha das mãos de Kirika, para tirar a neve do seu corpo._

 _\- Suponho que você estava me esperando._

 _\- Umm... depois que você saiu, eu vi no noticiário que uma tempestade de neve estava se aproximando, liguei para o seu celular, para avisá-la, já que você não tinha saído com a sua jaqueta, mas percebi que você também o havia deixado em cima da mesa, e, como eu não sabia onde você tinha ido, não pude contactá-la._

 _\- Sim, é que eu estava com muita pressa, e me esqueci de pegar o celular - Mireille pensou ter reparado que as últimas palavras de Kirika foram um tanto quanto acusatórias, mas aquele pensamento desvaneceu-se de sua mente ao ouvir novamente a voz dela._

 _\- Preparei um banho de água quente para você, acho que você está precisando._

 _\- Muito obrigada, Kirika._

 _Kirika deu um de seus tímidos sorrisos para Mireille e caminhou até a cozinha para preparar chá, uma vez que sabia que quando a sua companheira loira terminasse o seu banho, iria precisar. Mireille submergiu o seu corpo na água quente e sentiu como se estivesse no paraíso; deixou escapar um suspiro, juntamente com um sorriso._

" _Kirika, eu realmente não sei o que faria sem você. A princípio, quando você chegou à minha vida, eu só queria descobrir toda a verdade e acabar com aquela estúpida peregrinação para o passado que nós havíamos começado juntas, eu até lhe achava um verdadeiro fardo"._

 _O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto, e foi substituído pela tristeza._

" _Mas... quando você foi até aquele lugar sinistro, e vi o profundo inferno debaixo dos seus pés, embora eu não quisesse admiti-lo, não pude suportar a idéia de que você não estivesse mais em minha vida e decidi salvá-la"._

 _\- Mireille !_

 _\- Sim ?_

 _\- Eu preparei chocolate quente._

 _\- Tudo bem, eu já estou saindo... - seu sorriso voltou de modo astuto. "E agora agradeço por ter feito isso"._

 _Cinco minutos depois, ela saiu do banheiro e vestiu o seu costumeiro suéter, o qual usava para dormir, caminhou até o quarto que elas utilizavam como sala e viu Kirika já de pijama, sentada em uma cadeira, de frente para a mesa de bilhar, com uma xícara de chocolate quente nas mãos, ao passo que a outra xícara estava do outro lado da mesa, esperando por ela._

 _\- É uma grande mudança em nossa dieta diária, passar de chá para chocolate._

 _Kirika baixou timidamente a sua cabeça, com seu suave tom de voz._

 _\- Achei que lhe ajudaria mais a se aquecer._

 _Mireille olhou para ela e sorriu gentilmente..._

 _\- Eu lhe agradeço muito - ela levantou a sua vista para a janela - Está nevando muito lá fora._

 _\- Umm._

 _As duas dividiram em silêncio outra xícara de chocolate, a tempestade não passava, e cada vez esfriava mais e mais._

 _Kirika virou o rosto para Mireille e olhou para ela com uma expressão de consternação._

 _\- Mireille ?_

 _\- Sim, o que foi ?_

 _\- Você está bem ?_

 _\- Por que está perguntando isso ?_

 _\- Você está tremendo._

 _Mireille olhou para Kirika, e depois baixou a vista para o seu corpo, e viu que ela tinha razão, estava tremendo de uma forma incontrolável._

 _\- Para falar a verdade, eu estou com um pouco de frio, isso é tudo._

 _Kirika levantou-se de sua cadeira e aproximou-se de Mireille, que olhava-a com expectativa. Ela segurou as mãos de Mireille entre as suas, pegando a loira de surpresa, e percebendo que ela estava muito fria. Levantou a mão e tocou a testa dela, e também estava fria._

 _\- Você está gelada - disse ela, em voz baixa, mas preocupada._

 _Mireille viu sua mão entre as de Kirika e estremeceu ainda mais, daquela vez não era por causa do frio, e sim por causa da sensação que percorreu todo o seu corpo com o cálido contato da pele dela contra a sua, era uma sensação estranha que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Claro que já havia tocado a companheira por inúmeras vezes, afinal elas dormiam juntas, e, ainda que cada uma dormisse em seu respectivo lado da cama, em algumas noites ela acordara com um braço pousado sobre a cintura da japonesa, ou com uma das pernas de Kirika entrelaçada entre as dela, mas ela nunca havia se atrevido a tocar Mireille conscientemente; e então a loira percebeu o quanto eram suaves e calorosas as mãos de sua companheira, uma suavidade e calidez que ela quis sentir por todo o seu corpo._

 _Os pensamentos de Mireille foram interrompidos quando ela ouviu a voz de Kirika._

 _\- Eu já disse a você que estou bem, só estou com um pouco de frio... - "Kirika, solte a minha mão, por favor, se você não fizer isso agora, não sei o que eu seria capaz de fazer"._

 _Ela olhou fixamente nos olhos de Mireille, e, como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos, soltou a sua mão, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro de alívio e ao mesmo tempo de decepção. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, e dispunha-se a ir à cozinha, quando seus movimentos foram detidos pelos braços de Kirika, que projetaram-se sobre ela e apertaram-na contra o seu corpo. Mireille sentiu como se seu coração fosse parar._

 _\- Kirika, o que você está fazendo ? - sua voz saiu entrecortada, não escondendo totalmente a excitação e a surpresa por trás de suas palavras._

 _A voz da japonesa saiu quase em um sussurro, quando ela respondeu à pergunta de Mireille._

 _\- Estou tentando aquecer o seu corpo com o meu calor corporal, assim eu evito que o seu sangue chegue ao coração rápido demais, e lhe provoque um infarto._

 _\- Aquecer meu corpo com o seu calor corporal, onde diabos você aprendeu isso ? - o tom de voz de Mireille parecia de aborrecimento,mas bem no fundo ela estava desfrutando muitíssimo da calidez que lhe presenteava o corpo que estava apertado contra o seu._

 _Tímida e vergonhosamente, sua companheira respondeu-a:_

 _\- Eu li em uma revista de primeiros socorros que você trouxe, um dia desses - Kirika preparava-se para soltar os seus braços, que seguravam a cintura de Mireille, achando que sua atitude havia aborrecido a companheira, mas, para sua surpresa, a loira apertou-a ainda mais contra si mesma._

 _\- Muito bem, vamos ver, então, se funciona._

 _\- Umm._

 _O rosto de Kirika estava tão vermelho que deixaria um tomate envergonhado. Ela sentia um enorme calor pelo seu corpo que não conseguia explicar, nunca antes ela havia abraçado Mireille daquele modo. Ela estava consciente, já há bastante tempo, que sentia algo especial por sua companheira, que ia mais além de um simples apreço, e havia se resignado ao fato de que os seus sentimentos pela loira seriam vistos por ela como uma simples amizade, mas agora, ao tê-la assim tão perto de si, era como um sonho que se tornava realidade._

 _Se ela tivesse levantado um pouco a cabeça, teria percebido que o rosto de Mireille também estava completamente vermelho. Ela percebeu que o corpo de Mireille já não estava frio, mas se perguntava a razão pela qual a sua companheira ainda tremia, e seu coração batia aceleradamente, sem saber que tudo não era por causa do frio, mas sim por causa da excitação que percorria o corpo da filha da Córsega, ao tê-la tão perto de si._

 _Depois de quinze minutos de absoluto silêncio..._

 _\- Mireille ?_

 _\- Sim ?_

 _Olhando para o chão, os olhos cobertos pelos seus cabelos, e demonstrando um pouco de tristeza e de decepção, Kirika soltou Mireille._

 _\- Acho que você deveria vestir mais alguma coisa, para aquecer melhor o seu corpo._

 _Mireille olhou-a, confusa; com suas duas mãos, ela levantou-lhe o rosto e viu os belos olhos castanhos dela, os quais estavam banhados com um leve tom de vermelho, aqueles olhos que transmitiam tanto sentimento, os olhos que Mireille tanto amava._

 _\- Só há uma coisa que pode aquecer bem o meu corpo - e, com estas palavras, ela venceu a distância que a separava do rosto de Kirika, e capturou os lábios dela entre os seus, em um tórrido e ardente beijo. Os olhos da jovem abriram-se com a surpresa, ao mesmo tempo que a garganta dela deixava escapar um leve gemido; os olhos dela fecharam-se novamente, e, timidamente, ela abriu os seus lábios para permitir a entrada da língua de Mireille, que lutava para conhecer os territórios da sua boca. Se abraçar a sua companheira era um sonho tornado realidade, ser beijada por ela era como estar no paraíso._

 _Passaram-se alguns minutos,, nos quais Mireille beijava Kirika apaixonadamente, ao passo que suas mãos percorriam o corpo da companheira, enquanto a japonesa retribuía ao gesto com o mesmo fervor._

 _\- Kirika... você tem certeza de que quer fazer isto ?... Depois não haverá como voltar atrás - perguntou a loira, com a respiração muito ofegante, após separar os seus lábios dos da morena, mas ainda segurando-a._

 _\- Eu tenho certeza, Mireille, mas... - disse a jovem japonesa, olhando fixamente para a sua companheira - Você tem certeza ?_

 _Mireille não perdeu mais tempo com hesitações, as palavras de aceitação de Kirika eram tudo o que ela precisava escutar. Além do mais, ela desejava aquilo secretamente já há muito tempo, apenas não queria aceitá-lo, em parte por seu orgulho, já que não queria admitir que queria e desejava daquele modo à sua doce e pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo mortal companheira, e também porque tinha medo de que Kirika a rejeitasse ou não entendesse os sentimentos e desejos dela._

 _Ela segurou a mão de Kirika e guiou-a até o quarto. Ao chegar na beira da cama, deitou-a com as costas para baixo, ficando por cima dela e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, esperando por um sinal de aceitação da japonesa, o qual ela confirmou com um movimento da cabeça. Mireille começou beijando-lhe os olhos, depois o nariz, para então chegar à sua boca, aquela boca que descobrira que era mais doce que o mel._

 _Mireille permaneceu brevemente nos lábios de Kirika, já que queria explorar novos lugares que sabia que seriam muito mais doces, e iniciou a sua trajetória, descendo pelo corpo de sua companheira, suas mãos foram introduzidas por baixo da camisa da japonesa, fazendo com que ela lançasse a cabeça para trás e soltasse um leve gemido quando os dedos da loira brincaram com os seus pequenos mas firmes seios. Mireille tirou proveito daquela situação, já que começou a beijar e morder levemente o delicado e macio pescoço de Kirika._

 _Mireille se cansou de jogar, e decidiu remover as peças de roupa que impediam-na de ter o que tanto desejava. Levantou um pouco a sua companheira e arrancou a blusa do corpo dela, maravilhando-se ao ver a perfeita textura do pequeno mas ainda forte corpo da japonesa. Sem perder mais tempo, e a partir do pescoço, ela continuou percorrendo estrada abaixo, deleitando-se com o quão doce, quente e macia sentia a pele dela sob os seus lábios. Depositando suaves beijos, ela parou em meio ao vale que dividia os seios da morena; girando um pouco a sua cabeça, ela abriu a boca e pôs o seio direito de Kirika dentro dela, sugando-o com força, conseguindo um maravilhoso gemido vindo de cima. Depois de alguns instantes, ela girou novamente a cabeça para fazer o mesmo com o seio esquerdo, para depois continuar a descer. Os músculos de Kirika ficaram tensos quando a loira continuou beijando gentilmente o seu colo. Mireille olhou com especial interesse o lado esquerdo da barriga de Kirika, onde encontrava-se aquela cicatriz que quase custara-lhe a vida. Ela deu um melancólico suspiro, fazendo com que a japonesa levantasse a sua cabeça e olhasse-a consternada. Ela balançou a sua cabeça negativamente, e continuou beijando-a, sentindo como ela estremecia quando os seus dedos desabotoavam o seu short. A loira arrastou gentil mas rapidamente a peça de roupa pelas pernas da sua companheira, atirando-a a um lado da cama, para depois inclinar a cabeça e começar a explorar o lugar que até então havia sido inexplorado. Mireille começou lambendo e depositando suaves beijos no ventre de Kirika, fazendo com que ela se contraísse debaixo de si; a pulsação dela acelerou-se, a respiração ficou mais ofegante, ela arqueou as suas costas, e começou a gemer de prazer quando a língua de Mireille começou a formar espirais ao redor do centro, parando, vez por outra, para sugá-lo, a loira filha da Córsega ficou fascinada ao saborear o doce líquido que brotava do corpo da sua companheira, Mireille sentiu Kirika estremecer quando um forte orgasmo percorreu o seu corpo, ofuscando-lhe os sentidos, fazendo com que ela respirasse incontrolavelmente, enquanto o que restava do seu orgasmo e do seu suor corriam por todo o seu corpo. A loira levantou a cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente ao ver o estado e a expressão de satisfação que tinha a sua companheira. Ela lentamente dirigiu-se para cima e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Kirika._

 _\- Você está bem ? - ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente._

 _A respiração de Kirika começou a se normalizar, e, com um sorriso em seu rosto, ela respondeu:_

 _\- Sim, isso... - ela tentou falar, ainda sem conseguir encontrar as palavras para descrever a sensação que havia sentido com as carícias da loira._

 _\- Isso ?_

 _\- Isso... foi maravilhoso - disse ela, por fim, com um grande sorriso de satisfação._

 _\- Mesmo ? - perguntou Mireille, sorrindo-lhe de modo travesso._

 _\- Sim, e eu vou lhe demonstrar - a loira deixou escapar um leve grito de surpresa quando Kirika investiu contra ela, fazendo-a cair de costas na cama e invertendo totalmente as suas posições._

 _\- Bem... então eu acho que vai ser interessante ver a sua demonstração._

 _\- Umm._

 _Kirika olhou nos olhos de Mireille, acariciou-lhe o rosto com as suas mãos, inclinou a cabeça e beijou-lhe gentilmente os lábios. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo pescoço de Mireille até que chegaram ao lugar em que começavam a se juntarem os botões do suéter extra-longo que a loira usava para dormir; ela começou a desabotoá-los enquanto o beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais. Kirika afastou-se dos lábios de Mireille quando suas mãos terminaram de desabotoar o último botão de seu suéter. A loira sentou-se na cama para livrar-se da peça de roupa que tinha presa ao corpo, quando deixou escapar um gemido, ao sentir como os lábios de Kirika roçavam os seus mamilos eretos e doloridos; a japonesa não perdeu tempo com joguinhos e levou o seio de Mireille à boca, mordendo e sugando avidamente, enquanto sua mão se encarregava de apertar o outro seio, fazendo círculos com o polegar ao redor do seu mamilo. Mireille não conseguiu mais segurar os gritos de alegria e de prazer que saíam de sua garganta, por causa da maravilhosa sensação que ela sentia ao ter a sua adorada companheira ocupando-se com os seus seios._

 _As mãos da filha da Córsega agarraram firmemente os lençóis quando Kirika, com a ponta da língua, começou a percorrer o seu corpo, as mãos da companheira posicionaram-se em seus joelhos e começaram a subir lentamente, até que chegaram à junção de suas pernas, acariciando gentilmente o que encontrava-se no meio delas. A respiração de Mireille tornou-se mais ofegante quando a boca de Kirika tocou o seu ventre. Com uma mão nas costas da companheira e a outra entrelaçada em seus cabelos, ela pressionou a cabeça dela para baixo, incitando-a a continuar com o seu magnífico trabalho._

 _Mireille arqueou os quadris, deixando escapar um longo uivo quando dois dos dedos de Kirika deslizaram pela sua entrada, entrando e saindo em um contínuo e firme ritmo, ao mesmo tempo que seus lábios acariciavam-lhe o clitóris, deixando a loira às portas do clímax. Mireille envolveu suas pernas sobre as costas de Kirika, apertando-a firmemente contra o seu ruborizado corpo, gritando o seu nome por repetidas vezes, enquanto um poderoso orgasmo invadia os seus sentidos, bloqueando o seu corpo por um instante, ao mesmo tempo que seu ser nadava em ondas de prazer._

 _Kirika desabou ao lado do corpo de Mireille, que tentava acalmar a sua respiração, ainda sentindo pequenos tremores de felicidade percorrerem toda a sua pele. Ela esticou um braço, acomodando a cabeça da jovem sobre o seu peito, e, com o outro, puxou os lençóis sobre os seus corpos. Os dedos de Kirika brincavam com os cabelos suados dela, enquanto a mão da filha da Córsega acariciava as costas da sua companheira._

 _Kirika estava quase adormecendo quando escutou a voz de Mireille._

 _\- Kirika ?_

 _\- Umm ?_

 _\- Obrigada._

 _\- Umm hummm..._

 _Mireille apertou a companheira contra o seu corpo com um leve sussurro._

 _\- Eu te amo - disse ela, enquanto continuava a acariciar as costas da jovem japonesa; para ela foi muito estranho dizer aquelas palavras, mas era algo que ela realmente sentia e que desejava dizer, e fazer com que sua companheira tomasse conhecimento._

 _\- E eu a você, Mireille - respondeu Kirika, com os olhos fechados, e aconchegando-se ainda mais ao abraço da loira._

 _Mireille sorriu e fechou os olhos, deixando-se conduzir pelo sono._

 **Fim do flashback**

Tempo atual...

Mireille interrompeu os seus pensamentos quando dois macios e calorosos braços entrelaçaram-se sobre o seu pescoço.

\- Me desculpe, eu a assustei ?

\- Não, está tudo bem - a loira inclinou um pouco a sua cabeça para trás para acariciar o rosto de Kirika, que estava com a cabeça confortavelmente sobre o seu ombro esquerdo.

\- Você terminou com os arquivos ? - perguntou a jovem, olhando para o monitor do computador.

\- Falta só mais um pouco.

\- Está fazendo um pouco de frio, eu preparei um pouco de chá - informou a japonesa, separando-se do abraço da loira.

\- OK, embora um chocolate quente caísse muito bem - comentou a loira, com um sorriso.

\- Muito bem... então, farei chocolate - respondeu a morena, com outro sorriso de sua parte.

Kirika caminhou até a cozinha. Mireille terminou de excluir os arquivos que restavam em seu computador, levantou-se de sua cadeira e aproximou-se da janela. Alguns minutos depois, Kirika voltou segurando uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chocolate quente, colocou-a sobre a mesa de bilhar e caminhou até Mireille, abraçando-a por trás, entrelaçando os seus dedos com os de sua companheira.

\- No que você está pensando ? - perguntou ela, curiosa, ao ver como Mireille olhava atentamente para os flocos de neve que caíam do céu, cobrindo com um manto branco as ruas da cidade.

Mireille sorriu prazerosamente, enquanto apertava um pouco mais as mãos da companheira.

\- Que o inverno é a época do ano que eu mais gosto.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está a minha quinta tradução yuri, e a primeira de Noir. Adoro o anime, e sempre quis traduzir algo deste fandom. E espero que vocês também gostem desta fic.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
